Awkward or Not Awkward That is the Question
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily and Hotch gave into their feelings one day and Emily left almost directly afterwards. How would the next day go? Done to the T.V. Show Prompt Greek: They Day After and the Song Title Prompt: This Kiss by Faith Hill which was a dare!


A/N: This will be a one shot and done to a T.V. Show Prompt Challenge!!! Enjoy!!! This story will also have a song title prompt. The Song title prompt is a dare from PrincessAletheia. I hope you enjoy it… :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!!!

T.V. Show: Greek

Title Prompt: The Day After

Song Title Prompt: This Kiss – Faith Hill

Emily was very nervous about seeing Hotch today. It was the day after they gave into their needs and she wasn't sure how the day would go. Even though she slept with him she didn't tell him how she felt. She wished now that she would have. She could have sworn with the way he was with her yesterday that he loved her too but now she guessed she would never know. She breathed out a long breath and then opened the door to the BAU. She was going to hold her head up today no matter what the outcome of today was.

Hotch looked at his watch for the fifth time in three minutes. He was nervous about seeing Prentiss today. Instead of the morning after today was the day after because they gave into their needs yesterday afternoon and then she left almost directly afterwards. He didn't get the chance to tell her how he felt because she left. He hoped that her leaving wasn't a sign for her not having feelings for him. He looked out into the bullpen and saw Prentiss coming in and his heart sped up. Just looking at her made his day brighten.

Emily sat down at her desk and looked up towards Hotch's office. She gave him a slight smile when she saw him looking out his window at her. Even from as far away as she was from him she could see the smile on his face. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized that today was going to be just fine. It wasn't going to be awkward between them at all.

Hotch knew that he wasn't going to be able to work through the day if he didn't talk to Prentiss and make sure that she was alright. With that thought in mind he walked out of his office and down the steps and over to her. He looked at his watch again and saw that they had a half an hour until everyone else arrived. He made a decision then and there.

"Prentiss would you like to go and get a cup of coffee with me?" Hotch asked as he came to a stop in front of her desk.

Emily looked up at Hotch and offered him a smile as she stood back up. "I'd love to have a cup of coffee with you Hotch."

Hotch nodded and waited for her to walk out from behind her desk. Once she was beside him he guided her out of the bullpen. He decided he would take her to the coffee shop down the street. Once they were out of the building and out of the courtyard in front of the building he took one of her hands in his and held it as they walked the short distance to the coffee shop. Once inside he had her go pick a table while he ordered the coffee for them. He knew exactly how she took her coffee. After getting the coffee he headed towards the table she picked and set her coffee in front of her and then took the seat across from her.

"So I guess we need to talk. Huh?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled and nodded. "You know we do Emily. I should have said this yesterday but you ran out soon after we did what we did and I didn't get the chance to tell you. I love you Emily Prentiss. It feels as if I always have."

Emily's mouth dropped open and looked at Hotch. "I ran yesterday because I was afraid that if I didn't leave that I would blurt out how I felt to you. I almost blurted it out while we were making love yesterday. You know I woke up thinking that today was going to be an awkward day after but it has turned into the perfect day after. I love you too Aaron. I think I fell for you the first time I met you while you were doing security for my mom right before I left for Yale."

Hotch smiled and stood up and leaned over the table to capture Emily's lips in his. He loved the feeling he got when they kissed.

Emily sighed when Hotch broke the kiss. "You know Aaron this kiss was just perfect. Do you think you could make it perfect again?"

Hotch laughed and said "Just wait until you get this kiss Sweetheart. Then you tell me what you think."

With that Hotch leaned back across the table and took Emily's lips in a fierce kiss. When they broke apart they were both breathing hard.

"Wow. So are you up for doing something tonight Aaron? I want to spend the whole night in your arms." Emily said.

Aaron smiled as he walked around the table and put his arm around Emily's waist. "I wouldn't have it any other way Sweetheart. I want you in my arms tonight and every night after tonight. I love you Emily."

Emily wrapped one of her arms around Hotch's waist as they walked out of the coffee shop. "I love you too Aaron and I would love spending tonight in your arms as well as every night after tonight."

Hotch and Emily walked back to the FBI building with their arms around one another. They didn't care what anyone thought or what anyone would end up saying. Hotch made a vow that if Strauss tried to cause trouble that he would use the dirt on her that he has found.


End file.
